ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Deaths on Once Upon a Time
''FYI: This is a list of deaths of named characters ONLY. In other words, no deaths of unnamed villagers or knights will be recorded on this page.'' Season 1 (13 deaths) *'S1, E02:' "The Thing You Love Most" *#Henry Mills Sr. — heart ripped out and crushed by Regina Mills. (flashback) *'S1, E04:' "The Price of Gold" *#Fairy Godmother — killed in explosion by Rumplestiltskin. (flashback) *'S1, E06:' "The Shepherd" *#James — fatally stabbed by a knight in battle. (flashback) *'S1, E07:' "The Heart is a Lonely Hunter" *#Graham Humbert — heart ripped out and crushed by Regina Mills. *'S1, E08:' "Desperate Souls" *#Zoso — fatally stabbed with the Dark One's Dagger by Rumplestiltskin. (flashback) *#Hordor — neck snapped by Rumplestiltskin. (flashback) *'S1, E09:' "True North" *#Blind Witch — burned to death by Regina Mills. (flashback) *'S1, E10:' "7:15A.M." *#Stealthy — shot to death by King George's guards. (flashback) *'S1, E11:' "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" *#Leopold White — poisoned by Agrabahn vipers; dispatched by the Genie. (flashback) *'S1, E12: '"Skin Deep" *#Gaston — turned into a rose by Rumplestiltskin, cut in half by Belle French. (flashback) *'S1, E13:' "What Happened to Frederick" *#Siren — fatally stabbed by David Nolan. (flashback) *'S1, E15:' "Red-Handed" *#Peter — mauled to death by a wolf. (flashback) *'S1, E18:' "The Stable Boy" *#Daniel Colter — heart ripped out and crushed by Cora Mills. (flashback) *'S1, E22:' "A Land Without Magic" *#Maleficent — fatally stabbed by Emma Swan. Season 2 (15 deaths) *'S2, E03:' "Lady of the Lake" *#Ruth Nolan — fatally wounded by King George's guards. (flashback) *'S2, E04:' "The Crocodile" *#Milah — heart ripped out and crushed by Rumplestiltskin. (flashback) *'S2, E05:' "The Doctor" *#Daniel Colter — turned into dust by Regina Mills. (again) *'S2, E07:' "Child of the Moon" *#Gus — chopped up with an axe by King George. *#Quinn — shot to death by Regina Mills' knights. (flashback) *#Anita — accidentally impaled by Red Riding Hood. (flashback) *'S2, E09:' "Queen of Hearts" *#Claude — fatally stabbed by Killian Jones. (flashback) *'S2, E12:' "In the Name of the Brother" *#Gerhardt Frankenstein — shot to death by a graveyard sentry. (flashback) *#Alphonse Frankenstein — beaten to death by Gerhardt Frankenstein. (flashback) *'S2, E13:' "Tiny" *#Jacqueline — poisoned and stabbed to death by Arlo. (flashback) *#Arlo — poisoned and stabbed to death by Jacqueline. (flashback) *'S2, E14:' "Manhattan" *#Seer — powers absorbed by Rumplestiltskin. (flashback) *'S2, E15:' "The Queen Is Dead" *#Eva White — poisoned to death by Cora Mills. (flashback) *#Johanna — thrown to her death by Cora Mills. *'S2, E16: '"The Miller's Daughter" *#Cora Mills — poisoned to death by Snow White. Season 3 (12 deaths) *'S3, E01:' "The Heart of the Truest Believer" *#Owen Flynn — shadow ripped out by Peter Pan's shadow. *#Tamara — heart ripped out and crushed by Rumplestiltskin. *'S3, E05:' "Good Form" *#Liam Jones — poisoned to death by himself, unintentionally. (flashback) *'S3, E10:' "The New Neverland" *#Reul Ghorm — shadow ripped out by Peter Pan's shadow. (resurrected) *'S3, E11:' "Going Home" *#Felix — heart ripped out and crushed by Peter Pan. *#Peter Pan's shadow — burned to death by Tinker Bell. *#Peter Pan — fatally stabbed with the Dark One's Dagger by Rumplestiltskin. *#Rumplestiltskin — fatally stabbed with the Dark One's Dagger by himself. (resurrected) *'S3, E12:' "New York City Serenade" *#Walsh — thrown to his death by Emma Swan. *'S3, E15:' "Quiet Minds" *#Baelfire — unintentionally killed himself; tricked by Zelena and caused by Emma Swan. *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" *#David Nolan — heart ripped out and crushed by Snow White. (flashback) (resurrected) *'S3, E20:' "Kansas" *#Zelena Mills — stabbed with the Dark One's Dagger by Rumplestiltskin. (resurrected) Season 4 (11 deaths) *'S4, E01: '"A Tale of Two Sisters" *#Gerda — drowned at sea during a storm. (flashback) *#Kai — drowned at sea during a storm. (flashback) *'S4, E06:' "Family Business" *#Colette — killed by ogres. (flashback) *'S4, E07:' "The Snow Queen" *#Helga — accidentally frozen to death by Ingrid. (flashback) *'S4, E10:' "Shattered Sight" *#Ingrid — killed herself to stop the Spell of Shattered Sight. *'S4, E12:' "Darkness On The Edge Of Town" *#Chernabog — thrown outside Storybrooke's border to Land Without Magic by Emma Swan. *'S4, E17:' "Heart Of Gold" *#Marian — disintegrated by Zelena Mills. (flashback) *'S4, E18:' "Sympathy For The De Vil" *#Madeline De Vil — mauled to death by Dalmatians; controlled by Cruella De Vil. (flashback) *#Cruella De Vil — thrown to her death by Emma Swan. *'S4, E22:' "Operation Mongoose, Part Two" *#Doc — heart ripped out and crushed by Snow White. (alternate universe) *#Killian Jones — fatally stabbed by David Nolan. (alternate universe) Season 5 (18 deaths) *'S5, E01:' "The Dark Swan" *#Kay — disintegrated when trying to unsheathe Excalibur. (flashback) *#Sorcerer's Apprentice — fatally attacked by the Darkness. *'S5, E02:' "The Price" *#Percival — fatally stabbed by David Nolan. (flashback) *'S5, E03:' "Siege Perilous" *#Grif — poisoned to death by himself, on King Arthur's orders. *'S5, E07:' "Nimue" *#Vortigan — heart ripped out and crushed by Nimue. (flashback) *'S5, E09:' "The Bear King" *#King Fergus — fatally stabbed by King Arthur. (flashback) *'S5, E10:' "Broken Heart" *#Merlin — heart ripped out and crushed by Killian Jones/Nimue. (flashback) *'S5, E11:' "Swan Song" *#Killian Jones — fatally stabbed by Emma Swan with Excalibur. (resurrected) *'S5, E13:' "Labor of Love" *#Hercules — mauled to death by Cerberus. (flashback) *#Megara — mauled to death by Cerberus. (flashback) *#Cerberus — simultaneously killed by Hercules, Megara and Snow White. *'S5, E14:' "Devil's Due" *#Fendrake — heart ripped out and crushed by Rumplestiltskin. (flashback) *'S5, E15:' "The Brothers Jones" *#Captain Silver — indirectly killed by Liam Jones, who sailed into a storm.'' (flashback)'' *'S5, E16:' "Our Decay" *#Boq — disintegrated by Zelena Mills. (flashback) *'S5, E20:' "Firebird" *#Cleo Fox — accidentally fatally stabbed herself with a shard of glass. (flashback) *'S5, E21:' "Last Rites" *#King Arthur — neck snapped by Hades. *#Robin Hood — destroyed by Hades with the Olympian crystal. *#Hades — destroyed by Zelena Mills with the Olympian crystal. Season 6 (16 deaths) *'S6, E02:' "A Bitter Draught" *#Baron Danglars — fatally stabbed by Edmond Dantès. (flashback) *#Charlotte — poisoned by Rumplestiltskin. (flashback) *#Edmond Dantès — fatally stabbed by Regina Mills. *'S6, E04:' "Strange Case" *#Mary Lydgate — thrown to her death by Henry Jekyll. (flashback) *#Henry Jekyll — fell on a spear after being kicked by Killian Jones. *#Mr. Hyde — dies after Jekyll's death, since they were two halves of a whole being. *'S6, E05:' "Street Rats" *#Oracle — murdered by the Evil Queen. *'S6, E07:' "Heartless" *#Gabriel — fatally stabbed by David Nolan. (flashback) *'S6, E10:' "Wish You Were Here" *#Snow White — heart crushed by Regina Mills. *#David Nolan — heart crushed by Regina Mills. *'S6, E11:' "Tougher Than The Rest" *#Belle French — slowly starved to death. *'S6, E12:' "Murder Most Foul" *#Francisco — fatally stabbed by Killian Jones. (flashback) *#Robert Nolan — fatally stabbed by Killian Jones, on King George's orders. (flashback) *'S6, E13:' "Ill-Boding Patterns" *#Beowulf — neck snapped by Rumplestiltskin, on Baelfire's orders. (flashback) *'S6, E16:' "Mother's Little Helper" *#Roderick — turned into an insect and crushed by the Black Fairy. (flashback) *'S6, E22:' "The Final Battle, Part Two" *#Fiona — disintegrated into dust with her own wand by Rumplestiltskin. (flashback) Season 7 (17 deaths) *'S7, E01:' "Hyperion Heights" *#Fairy Godmother — disintegrated into dust with her own wand by Rapunzel Tremaine. (flashback) *#The Prince — fatally stabbed by Rapunzel Tremaine. (flashback) *'S7, E04:' "Beauty" *#Belle Gold — passed away from old age. (flashback) *'S7, E06:' "Wake Up Call" *#Prince Gregor — fatally stabbed by Drizella Tremaine. (flashback) *#Sam Ochotta — poisoned by Drizella Tremaine. *'S7, E11:' "Secret Garden" *#Rapunzel Tremaine — sacrificed by Gothel using the resurrection amulet. *#Dr. Sage — poisoned by the Candy Killer. *'S7, E13:' "Knightfall" *#Hilda Braeburn — fatally stabbed by the Candy Killer. *'S7, E15:' "Sisterhood" *#Gretel — fatally stabbed by Drizella Tremaine. (flashback) *'S7, E17:' "Chosen" *#Hansel — killed by Dr. Facilier with a voodoo doll. *'S7, E19:' "Flower Child" *#Flora — killed by humans. (flashback) *#Yarrow — killed by humans. (flashback) *#Isla — neck snapped by Gothel. (flashback) *#Lord Adriel — poisoned by Gothel. (flashback) *'S7, E20:' "Is This Henry Mills?" *#Dr. Facilier — fatally stabbed by Rumplestiltskin. *'S7, E22:' "Leaving Storybrooke" *#Rumplestiltskin — sacrifices his heart to save Killian Jones *#Rumplestiltskin — disintegrates into dust when the original Rumple dies Category:General